


Never Mess with Peter Parker

by midnightwolf2192



Series: Peter Parker and the Avengers Tumblr and Tropes Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, Bullied Peter Parker, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad/spiderson - Freeform, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Happy, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwolf2192/pseuds/midnightwolf2192
Summary: Peter has a terrible day at school and refuses to leave his room. Enter Protective Parents Tony and Pepper and Protective Avengers. (First story posted here - summaries will get better I promise)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Peter Parker and the Avengers Tumblr and Tropes Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721503
Comments: 31
Kudos: 604





	Never Mess with Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have posted online in many years - I hope it passes muster.  
> The prompt for this comes from a tumblr post - for the future stories in this series, I will post the actual prompt along with the recognition of the original creator but I am so sorry, I have completely forgotten who originally posted this prompt - if you know, please let me know so I can give credit where it is due. 
> 
> PROMPT: 
> 
> Tony: “Hey buddy, can I come in?”  
> Peter (after being bullied by Flash): Why? Is Santa Clause here to tell me I have no friends?

Peter furiously swiped away the tears from his cheeks as he walked down the street towards the Tower. His day had started off great. Mo-Pepper had made him breakfast and had driven him to school. They’d even made plans for a movie night for just the two of them. He’d aced both his History and Spanish pop quizzes and Bucky had packed him a lunch of leftover _pirozhki, pelmeni,_ and _blini_ from dinner the night before. So yeah, his day had been going well. Until he remembered that Ned was out of state for the long weekend visiting family and MJ was sick, meaning that he had to deal with Flash for the whole afternoon alone.

Flash had his well-worn, extra comfortable, douche bag pants on and so he was in fine form. Peter could usually ignore the taunts but without MJ and Ned as buffers, Flash was out for blood. One too many snide comments about Peter’s family situation had the super teen snapping a pencil and begging to go to the nurse. When he arrived, Peter told the nurse he had a migraine so that she’d let him lie down. When asked if he wanted to call his guardians, Peter refused stating that they were in meetings that they wouldn’t be able to get out of. The nurse left him alone after that on the condition that he told her if he began to feel worse.

While he was laying down, Peter messaged Happy and told him that Ned had invited him to stay over until Sunday so he wouldn’t need a lift until then. After similar messages were sent to Mr Stark and Pepper, Peter put his phone down and shut his eyes. Mr Stark and all the Avengers were spending the long weekend upstate at the compound so Peter might be able to wrangle some time to himself at the tower. As much as he adored them, the Avengers could be very nosy, especially where Peter was concerned.

Peter spent his last two classes in the nurses’ office and left just before the end of the day. He had just finished packing his bag when the final bell rang, and the hallway began to fill with people. Peter had attempted to duck out without being seen but luck was never on his side.

“Have a great weekend Penis,” Peter had to fight all his urges to duck away as Flash punched him in the arm, hard. “My parents are taking me to Vermont for the weekend. You should get your parents to take you.”

Peter shoved Flash away forcefully, surprising the bully with his strength, before storming off down the street. Once he was far enough away from Midtown, the tears began to fall.

That lead to now. Peter had jumped on the subway near his school and after the short trip, was walking towards the Tower.

When he finally arrived, Peter kept his head down as he swiped his ID badge and made his way through security. He crossed the lobby, head still bowed, and stepped into the Avengers’ private elevator.

“Penthouse please FRI,” Peter said softy.

“Of course, Peter. I thought you’d be at the Compound today,” FRIDAY said as the elevator began to move.

“I’m not feeling 100% FRI. Could you possibly not tell Mr Stark I’m here,” Peter asked. “I’m completely healthy and he’s busy. He doesn’t need to deal with my teenage angst.”

“Are you sure Peter? This is pushing the Baby Monitor Protocol. Mr Stark never minds being interrupted by you,” FRIDAY replied.

“Please FRI. I’m not going patrolling, I won’t leave the tower or anything,” Peter pleaded with the AI.

“As you wish Peter,” FRIDAY replied, and Peter smiled up at one of the cameras in the elevator.

“You can always talk to me if needed Peter,” FRIDAY’s voice had Peter smiling wider. Only Tony Stark could make an AI sound caring. Peter stepped out of the elevator once it had reached the penthouse and walked straight into the kitchen. After loading his arms up with snacks, Peter walked down to his bedroom and locked the door.

**\------ Next Morning – Avengers’ Compound -----**

Tony walked into the communal kitchen and couldn’t help but smile. All the Avengers were present along with Pepper and all were in varying stages of consciousness. Bucky and Sam were currently cooking the food, Nat was pouring a coffee while Clint hovered around her, wanting his own cup filled. Vision was sitting beside Wanda, playing with her hair while the woman spoke with Pepper. Steve was reading the morning paper and Rhodey was flicking through his phone. Bruce was flipping through what looked to be a chemistry report as he sipped at his tea. The only two still missing were Point Break and Peter.

“Morning all,” Tony said. He walked over to Pepper and pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking over to where Nat was already holding out a coffee for him. “You are divine.”

Nat rolled her eyes fondly and eventually allowed Clint to have a cup as well. The archer stuck his tongue out at her before perching up on the counter beside Sam and Bucky.

“Where’s my _ребенок паук_ Stark?” Nat asked as she took her seat beside Bruce. The scientist didn’t look up from his work but did instinctually lift his arm for Nat to curl against him.

“He sent me a message yesterday afternoon saying he was staying at Ned’s until Sunday. You will see him then,” Tony explained. He was about to steal the paper from Steve when he noticed Wanda’s confused expression. “What’s up Wanda?”

“Are you sure that’s what he said?” Wanda asked and both Pepper and Tony nodded. Pepper pulled up the message on her phone and handed the device to the other woman.

“Wanda, what’s the matter?” Clint asked firmly. He, Bucky and Sam had turned away from the stove and all three were staring at the young Sokovian with stern eyes.

“It’s just, Ned’s not home this weekend,” Wanda said. “Pete told me has was going out of state for the long weekend to visit family.”

Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket and frantically dialled Peter’s number. The phone went straight to voicemail and Tony took a few deep breaths.

“FRIDAY baby, have you got a location for Peter,” Tony said. By now, all the Avengers were packing away their breakfast things and were getting ready to respond.

“Boss, Peter is currently at the tower,” FRIDAY said, and all the Avengers stopped.

“Is he safe FRIDAY?” Steve asked and the AI hesitated.

“FRIDAY, status on Peter,” Pepper ordered after the AI took a moment too long to answer.

“When Peter arrived at the tower yesterday afternoon he was upset and appeared to have been crying for some time. He took food from the kitchen and has not left his locked room since 4:33 pm yesterday. He did not go out patrolling last night Mrs Boss,” FRIDAY said and that had the Avengers springing into action. Their Spider baby was hurting and nothing would stop them.

“FRI have the Quinjet ready for take-off in 10 minutes,” Tony ordered as the Avengers all fled the kitchen and made their way to their own rooms to change and get the things they would need. No-one knew what kind of trouble their spider baby was in, so they all planned on being super prepared.

“Why would he lie to us?” Pepper asked as she and Tony got changed.

“I don’t know honey. But once we get there, I plan on finding out,” Tony replied. He kissed Pepper on the lips and left her to finish getting ready. Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Happy’s number.

_“Boss, how can I help you?”_ Happy asked as soon as he picked up.

“Happy, I need you to head to the Tower,” Tony ordered, and he heard his friend start moving around.

_“What’s happened?”_ Happy was alert and on edge at Tony’s tone.

“For some reason, Peter wasn’t quite honest with us yesterday. He’s currently at the tower and has been locked in his room since yesterday afternoon,” Tony explained. He made his way out of the communal area and headed towards the hangar. “We are about 2 hours out, but we are coming. I want you to try and find out what’s wrong.”

_“I’m on it,”_ Happy said before hanging up the phone. Tony slid the phone back into his pocket and climbed into the Quinjet. He began running through the pre-flight checks as the others made their way to the hangar. Once everyone had arrived, Tony guided the jet out of the hangar and took off for the tower.

While the Avengers were in transit, Happy had arrived at the tower and was currently in the elevator. He arrived at the penthouse and without hesitation made his way to Peter’s bedroom door.

“Pete, come on kid!” Happy called as he pounded on the door. He pressed his ear to the door and if he strained, he could hear slight movement in the room. “Peter, I know you’re in there. I need to know if you are hurt!”

“Spider baby has asked me to relay that he is fine and to ‘leave me alone’” the last part of FRIDAY’s message was a recording of Peter’s voice and the bodyguard could hear that his voice was strained.

“Peter, are you hurt?” Happy demanded when the original answer didn’t satisfy him.

“No, please go away,” FRIDAY was now transmitting Peter’s actual voice and underneath the anger and annoyance, Happy could hear how upset he was.

“Pete, I’m not going anywhere. I will be out here until you open the door,” Happy said. He slid down the wall opposite Peter’s door and locked his gaze firmly on the door.

Meanwhile, Peter was curled up under his duvet with his head buried under a pillow. He had hardly slept the night before and whatever time he spent awake was time spent crying or wallowing.

“He’ll be waiting a while then,” Peter mumbled into the pillow. When he had locked his door initially, he had webbed the door closed with his web shooters. He had also webbed the air-conditioning vents closed as well just in case the Avengers returned and Clint attempted to come in that way. He had his blinds drawn and while Disney+ was being projected on his wall, he wasn’t paying attention to it.

Happy pulled out his phone to apprise Tony of the situation. He dialled Pepper’s number, knowing that Tony would be focused on flying the Quinjet.

_“Happy, how is he? Is he hurt?”_ the maternal tone to Pepper’s frantic voice made Happy smile slightly before he remembered why she was like that.

“He says he is fine, but I’m not convinced. The door is locked, and he is refusing to come out. Plus, he sounds upset,” Happy relayed what had happened and Pepper in turn relayed it to the team. “FRIDAY, any injuries on Peter?”

“Negative Mr Hogan. No injuries I could ascertain,” FRIDAY replied through both the Tower’s speakers and the Quinjet’s speakers.

_“Happy, tell him we are coming,”_ Pepper said firmly. “Let him know that I am expecting him to pick trashy movies for our movie night.”

“Will do Mrs Boss. If anything changes, I’ll keep you apprised,” Happy replied before hanging up the phone. “Kid, Pep wanted me to tell you that they are all on their way. And she wants you to pick trashy movies for your movie night together. You know Tones will get jealous if you and Pep are having movie nights without him.”

Inside the room, Peter rolled his eyes but climbed out of the bed. The Avengers were serious Mother-Hens. Peter attached his web shooters to his wrists and proceeded to fire more webs at both the door and the vents. He covered the door handle, doorjamb and even the gaps in the door with webs before repeating the action with the vents. He even went so far as to reinforce his window with webs because knowing Tony, he would probably attempt to blast the window if he couldn’t get in the door. Now that he was up, Peter decided to use the bathroom before the Avengers made their presence known.

After sealing up the vents in his attached ensuite and doing his business, Peter stared at himself in the mirror. He had deep, black bags under his eyes and he honestly looked frightful. He splashed come cold water on his face before returning to his bed. He pulled the duvet back up to his chin and softly ordered FRIDAY to start playing the carton version of Robin Hood.

2 hours from their initial correspondence about Peter, the Avengers landed at the Tower. After shutting the jet down, the entire team raced towards the elevator.

“FRIDAY, any change?” Tony asked as the elevator began its descent.

“Negative Boss. Spider baby has not yet left his room,” FRIDAY replied. The group exchanged worried glances before the elevator doors opened.

“Tony, I’m going into the vents. He may have locked the door but maybe I can get in that way,” Clint said, and Tony nodded.

“I’m on your six,” Nat said. Clint nodded and with a boost from Sam, both spies were soon crawling through the vents. The other Avengers made their way down the hall and found Happy still sitting outside Peter’s room.

“Peter, honey. Please let me in,” Pepper called gently as she knocked on the door. The Avengers waited with bated breath, but nothing happened. “Peter, please. I’m worried.”

“I’m fine Pep. Please leave me alone,” FRIDAY transmitted Peter’s words and the Avengers shard a glance.

“No can do kid. Come on Pete. We are worried,” Tony said as he stepped forward.

“Well I’m fine. Everyone is overreacting,” this time it wasn’t FRIDAY transmitting the message but Peter’s actual voice calling out. “Please go away. I will come out when I’m ready. And tell Clint and Tasha to get out of the vents.”

The Avengers all shared another look before Tony indicated to the kitchen. Happy motioned that he would stay in the hallway while the others turned and headed for the kitchen.

“FRI pull up the video feed in Peter’s room,” Tony said as he pulled out a STARKPad. While all the Avengers’ rooms had cameras in them, they were never accessed unless there was a dire need. The only other time the cameras had to be accessed was when Bucky had had such a severe nightmare that he had physically thrown Steve out of their room and barricaded the door. They had used the cameras to keep an eye on him until he had come back to himself enough to respond to them. The cameras in the private rooms ran on their own server so they were unhackable and all footage was deleted after 48 hours.

Soon the Avengers could clearly see Peter in his room. He was laying in his bed under the covers with the Aristocats now playing on the wall. Tony moved the camera and noticed all the webbing.

“No one is getting in that room util he decides,” Tony said as he pointed out the webs to the others. After a minute, Nat and Clint returned to the kitchen. “Couldn’t get in, could you?”

“He’s webbed it shut. Can’t even see through them,” Clint replied, and Nat frowned. The female spy turned on her heel and walked back down the hall. She tapped gently on the door using the secret knock that she and Peter had developed.

_“Пожалуйста, мама паук, уходите. Все нормально. Я просто хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое *2,”_ Peter said in Russian. Nat smiled softly at her native language, but she could hear the pain in her spider child’s voice.

_“Я не могу этого сделать, малыш. Я отчаянно беспокоюсь о тебе. Ты никогда не запираешься *3,”_ Nat replied, and she heard Peter sigh.

_“Мистер Старк наверняка будет иметь камеры на мне. Пожалуйста, иди *4,”_ Peter finished his statement and Nat heard footsteps walking away from the door.

“My turn,” Tony said as he crossed paths with Nat. Nat stopped and looked back at the closed bedroom door.

“Stark, he’s hurting. Every instinct in me wants to break that door down,” Nat said softly. She hated admitting a weakness but with her spider baby on the line, she felt vulnerable.

“I know Tasha. We’ll figure this out,” Tony replied. The spy nodded and walked back to the kitchen. Tony progressed down the hall and indicated for Happy to give him some space. The bodyguard left the hallway and once they were alone, Tony tapped on the door. “Pete, buddy, can I please come in?”

“Why?” came Peter’s frustrated growl. Before Tony could answer, Peter continued. “Is Santa Claus here to tell me I have no friends? Cause that would just cap off one hell of a week.”

That made Tony pause. He pressed his hand to the door and took a few deep breaths.

“Pete, if you could just let me in, only for five minutes,” Tony pleaded. “I swear, 5 minutes and I’m gone. You can web up the door to your heart’s content then. I promise.”

Silence descended and Tony was just about to retreat to regroup when he heard the hiss of a spray bottle followed by the sound of the door unlocking. Tony pushed open the bedroom door and watched as Peter walked back over to the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest.

“FRI set a timer for 5 minutes” Tony ordered before crossing the room. Peter’s curls were completely unruly and Tony couldn’t resist the urge to brush some of the strands away from the teenager’s face. “Buddy, why did you tell us you were staying with Ned?”

“Cause then you guys would leave me alone,” Peter whispered into his knees. “I just, I had a really shit day yesterday and wanted to be alone.”

“Pete, we would have left you alone if you asked,” Tony said, and Peter finally raised his head. He raised one eyebrow in disbelief and Tony held his hands up in surrender. “Ok, I see your point. We can be a little overbearing, can’t we?”

“Just a bit,” Peter said with a soft giggle. He sobered quickly and Tony soon found himself with an armful of teenager. Peter curled into Tony’s side and rested his head over Tony’s heart. The older man ran his fingers through Peter’s hair to soothe the obviously conflicted teen. “Tony, why are people cruel?”

“I wish I knew the answer buddy,” Tony replied softly. Peter nuzzled further into Tony’s chest, seeking comfort from his father figure. “What’s got you so down bud?”

Before Peter could respond, FRIDAY’s timer went off.

“End FRI,” Tony said. “You gave me five minutes Pete, thank you. Did you want me to leave? I did swear to be gone after 5 minutes.”

“Stay please,” Peter replied, and Tony smiled. He squeezed Peter’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to his curls.

“Now, what’s got you down?” Tony asked again and Peter frowned.

“Promise not to get mad?” Peter whispered and Tony tensed. “I’ll tell you but only if you promise. FRI, repeat that request to the others, I know they are listening.”

“I will promise to hear you out. I will promise to attempt to keep my cool. But Pete, if someone has hurt you, I can’t promise to not get mad,” Tony said diplomatically.

“The Avengers support Boss’ statement Spider baby,” FRIDAY relayed and Peter sighed.

“I guess that’s the best I’m going to get,” Peter said before taking a deep breath. “I’ve been bullied since middle school.”

Tony let out a hiss that he knew would be echoed by the other Avengers but kept his mouth shut otherwise. He had promised to hear Peter out.

“Normally I can deal with it,” Peter continued when he realised Tony wasn’t planning on interrupting. “It’s usually only taunts and name calling, rarely physical. Normally I have Ned and MJ with me and that helps to buffer everything.”

“But they weren’t there yesterday?” Tony filled in and Peter nodded.

“Ned’s out of state and MJ was sick,” Peter explained. “Yesterday, my bully was in fine form. He just kept pushing all my buttons and it became too much. I spent my last two classes in the nurses’ office.”

“Pete, what was he saying?” Tony asked though clenched teeth. The idea of anyone picking on his kid was setting off all his paternal instincts.

“That my parents died to get away from me,” Peter said softly and they both heard the smashing of a glass from the kitchen. “He kept taunting me about my lack of parents and said that people just died to get away from me. He then made a point to rub into my face that he was going away this weekend with his parents.”

Before Tony could muster up a response, the bedroom door flew open and a furious Bucky was filling up the door frame. He instantly approached the bed and pulled Peter from Tony’s arms and into his own. Bucky sat down at Peter’s desk mumbling in Russian as he hugged the boy tightly and stroked his hair. Peter could only make out occasional words but the words he could make out included “death”, “murder”, “accident”, and the phrase “no more”.

“This is fucking unacceptable,” Peter as stunned to hear that come from Captain Steve “Language” Rogers. It wasn’t unusual for him to swear on the battlefield, but he always kept it G rated in the tower or compound (unless he got scared or really, really angry). Peter looked over at the Avengers as they filled his room – Bruce had a slight green tinge to his face, Wanda’s eyes were flashing a violent red colour, Clint was clenching his hand (no doubt feeling for a phantom bow), Vision was attempting to calm Wanda while also glaring at the wall and both Rhodey and Sam were gritting their teeth while both resting hands on the furious super soldier.

“I want full names _маленький паук *5_ ,” Natasha hissed out as she approached Bucky. The former assassin clutched the boy tighter to him but at Nat’s glare, allowed her to approach and run her fingers through Peter’s hair. “No one hurts my _маленький паук_ , no one.”

“I will be calling the school on Tuesday,” Pepper said with finality. Peter looked over at her and frowned. Pepper locked gaze with him and smiled sadly. “Peter honey, I know you don’t want any fuss but this is beyond unacceptable. I will not stand by and allow MY SON to be tormented in a place he should feel safe.”

Peter’s head shot up from where it was resting on Bucky’s chest and he looked between Pepper and Tony. Neither one appeared flustered, in fact, they both had wide smiles on their faces. The other Avengers (besides Bucky who was still too angry to process much) were now smiling from ear to ear.

“Yes Peter, you heard right,” Pepper said softly as she approached Bucky. The Winter Soldier allowed her to approach with no more than a small huff of annoyance – even trained assassins were terrified of the wrath of one Pepper Potts-Stark. The woman knelt in front of the chair and took Peter’s hand in hers. “I may not have given birth to you, but you are my son and I will protect you with every fibre of my being.”

“Same goes for me Pete. I have always wanted a son and I think I’ve been given the best one,” Tony said as he stood behind Pepper and rested a hand on her shoulder. Peter smiled tearily up at the couple and, knowing that Bucky wouldn’t be relinquishing his hold anytime soon, lifted Pepper’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “We love you Peter. You are a part of this family and I won’t let some snot-nosed brat let you think otherwise.”

“Just give us his name kid and he’s done for,” Sam said firmly. “No-one messes with this family.”

“I love you guys,” Peter whispered, and Bucky pulled him in tighter.

“We love you too, _маленький герой *6_ ,” Bucky whispered into his hair.

“Well come on,” Tony said after a moment. Everyone looked up at him and noticed the wicked gleam in his eye. “It’s time for a family outing. Everyone pack a suitcase with enough clothes for a few days and meet in the living room in 15 minutes.”

“What have you got planned?” Pepper asked fondly as Tony helped her to stand.

“Family trip. I guarantee that ours will be way better than that little douchebag’s. 15 minutes people,” Tony ordered before racing out of the room, dialling his phone as he went. The rest of the Avengers dispersed slowly, each one ruffling Peter’s hair before they left. Soon only Natasha and Bucky were left in Peter’s room.

“Hey Uncle Bucky, want to help me pack?” the title shook Bucky out of his thoughts and the Brooklyn native smiled widely at the teen. Bucky kissed Peter’s forehead and allowed him to escape the tight grasp. Peter approached Natasha and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. “Pepper is my mom, but you are both my мама паук and my Aunty Tasha. Love you.”

_“Я тоже тебя люблю, малыш *7,”_ Natasha replied as she kissed his head. Bucky pulled a suitcase out of Peter’s cupboard and the three of them carefully packed the things they might need. After they finished in Peer’s room, Bucky and Peter walked out to the living room to wait for the others (Bucky reasoned that Steve would probably pack for him anyway) while Natasha returned to her own room to pack.

15 minutes later the Avengers were making their way to the hangar where the Quinjet was waiting to take them to the airport. Peter kept pressing Tony but the billionaire just smiled fondly and refused to answer.

At the airport, the group boarded Tony’s private plane and after 10 minutes they were in the air.

“Don’t forget to take pictures kid. Gotta show Ted and MJ,” Tony teased from his seat and Peter nodded. He pulled out his phone and instantly made his way over to Wanda. The Sokovian pulled the teenager down into her lap and Peter took a selfie of them as Wanda kissed his cheek. The phone was then handed to Vision so that he could take a few shots of the pair. The phone and Peter both made their way around the plane and soon his camera roll was filling with ridiculous selfies, candid shots and posed shots of all the Avengers. Probably one of Peter’s favourites was the candid photo Rhodey had taken of Peter sitting in between Pepper and Tony, both their arms around him and Pepper pressing a kiss to his temple. Tony had been smiling fondly at the pair and Peter had a huge grin on his face. It quickly was made his phone lock screen.

A few hours later, the plane began its descent. Tony was still refusing to tell the group where they were going but he was smiling fondly at all of them as they tried to guess. They all disembarked, and it was only then that they realised that they were in Los Angeles.

“Tony, are we going where I think we are going?” Peter asked after a minute and turned to the older man. Tony smirked and Peter let out a soft squeal. “We are going to Disneyland aren’t we?”

“Of course, we are. And I may just decide to return you to New York by Tuesday. But I make no promises,” Tony said with a wink. Peter launched himself at the older man and wrapped him in a tight hug. The hug was soon joined by an excited Wanda who had always wanted to go to the theme park but hadn’t found the time. “Alright, come on guys. There is fun to be had!”

The group of Avengers separated themselves into the waiting cars and within minutes, they were headed for Anaheim.

“I can’t believe you’ve just decided to take us to Disneyland,” Peter said. He was practically vibrating with excitement as they drove. Pepper smiled fondly at him and leant over to press a kiss to his head.

“But of course. It’s the Happiest Place on Earth and my kid deserves some fun,” Tony said, and Peter stopped vibrating enough to hug the man tightly before pressing his face back against the window to watch the scenery. Pepper took Tony’s and in hers and Tony kissed her knuckles gently. He lived to see his family happy.

Half an hour later, the cars pulled into the Disneyland carpark. Peter and Wanda burst out of their cars and were jumping around excitedly. The adults followed with fond smiles on their faces and Tony, once everyone was ready, led the group to the entry gate.

“We definitely have to go to Galaxy’s Edge,” Peter said as he and Wanda poured over a map of the venue. “And Tomorrowland!”

“I NEED to ride Thunder Mountain Railroad and the Matterhorn!” Wanda added and Peter nodded.

“Kids remember we are here for 3 and a half days. We will have plenty of time to do everything,” Pepper said and both Wanda and Peter nodded at her.

The group took their tickets and entered the main gates, Peter with the widest grin possible.

“We need a family photo,” Natasha said, and Pepper grabbed a fellow tourist and asked them to take the picture. The group assembled themselves around the Walt Disney statue and Peter handed the other woman his phone. After a few photos, the group thanked the stranger before making their way further into the park.

“Ok, where to first?” Steve asked and Peter and Wanda looked around frantically.

“Frontierland,” Peter said with finality. Wanda smiled gratefully and pressed a kiss to Peter’s head before grabbing his wrist and taking off running. The Avengers trailed the excited children, their own excitement growing as the kids let go and acted like the teenagers they were.

For the next few days, Peter was in absolute heaven. He had spent the first half of Saturday exploring Galaxy’s Edge and rode the two rides in that area multiple times. After lunch, he and Bucky decided to explore ToonTown and Fantasyland while the others broke off and did their own things. Pepper and Natasha returned to the resort, planning to take advantage of California’s sun, Steve, Clint, Sam and Rhodey headed over to California Adventure, Tony and Bruce explored Tomorrowland while Wanda and Vision went back to Frontierland.

Despite Tony’s best efforts, Monday night meant that the group had to return to New York. Pepper still had a company to run and Peter had to go to school. On the plane home, Peter had been so tired that he had curled himself up in Tony’s lap, much to the man’s excitement. Pepper had taken dozens of photos and Steve had even sketched the scene.

Instead of waking him when they arrived in New York, Tony carefully carried Peter to Happy’s waiting car and slid into the backseat, Pepper following him.

“Hmm,” Peter whispered sleepily as the car went over a bump, jolting him slightly.

“Go back to sleep bambino,” Tony said softly as he pressed a kiss to Peter’s curls.

“Kay. Love you mom, love you dad,” Peter replied sleepily before dropping back off. Pepper and Tony exchanged excited looks and Tony sent of a text to the other Avengers.

“Our son is the best,” Tony whispered to Pepper who nodded and kissed both of them on the head.

When they arrived at the Tower, Bucky took Peter from Tony’s arms so that Tony could exit the car and when Tony tried to take the teen back, Bucky refused.

“Uncle Bucky wants Peter cuddles,” Bucky said when Tony pouted. That started the male Avengers off, all of them demanding the title of uncle.

“You’re all my uncles. Now shut up,” Peter’s sleepy voice broke through their performance and the Avengers smiled at their youngest member. Peter, oblivious to the looks, turned his head further into Bucky and nuzzled his chest. The group rode the elevator to the penthouse and Bucky carried the sleeping teen into his room. With the help of Steve and Natasha, he tucked the young boy in and the trio left the room.

The next morning, Peter rose feeling well rested and ready to take on the world. He ran through a shower and got dressed for school, all the while blasting the Hamilton soundtrack through FRIDAY’s speakers.

“Morning Pete,” Bruce said as Peter entered the kitchen. He and Steve were the only ones present at 7 am, the others still asleep. “Sleep well?”

“Of course, Uncle Bruce. I had the best, most tiring weekend ever with my family. Nothing was going to keep me from sleep,” At the title, Bruce blushed happily. Peter grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the bench and looked at his watch. “I’ve gotta get to school. Bye Uncle Bruce, Uncle Steve. Tell Mom and Dad I said bye.”

It was only as Peter was climbing into Happy’s car that he realised what he had called Tony and Pepper.

“Uncle Happy,” Peter said, and the teenager held back a smirk as the man’s head snapped violently around. The grin on Happy’s face was worth it though. “Do you think Tony and Pepper would be upset if I called them Mom and Dad to their faces?”

“Kid, I think that that would make not only their day, but their entire lives,” Happy replied.

“Thanks Uncle Hap,” Peter said. The rest of the drive passed in silence and soon, Happy was pulling up outside Midtown High. “Have a good day Uncle Happy.”

“You too kid. You too,” Happy replied. Once Peter was inside the school, Happy pulled away from the curb with a huge grin on his face.

Peter opened his locker and was pulling out his textbooks when he heard footsteps stop beside him. He closed his locker and smiled at his best friend.

“Hey Ned. How was Hawaii?” Peter asked as he hugged his friend.

“As good as a trip with my family can be without my best friend,” Ned replied. “How was your weekend? Get up too much?”

“Did I ever,” Peter said. He pulled out his phone, opened the camera roll and handed it to Ned. Ned let out an excited squeak and quickly started flicking through the pictures of Peter and the Avengers and their trip to Disneyland. “It was seriously amazing.”

“Dude jealous!” Ned cried and Peter nodded. “Tell me all about it!”

The first bell rang meaning they couldn’t talk about it now, but Peter was practically vibrating in excitement. For whatever reason, Peter felt higher than life.

“What’s got you losers so excited?” MJ asked the pair of them when she joined them at their lunch table. Ned was flicking through Peter’s phone asking questions about every photo and Peter was happily obliging him with stories.

“Peter spent the weekend at Disneyland with the Avengers,” Ned said excitedly, and MJ raised an eyebrow at them. Ned handed MJ the phone and urged her to look at it. “Seriously.”

“Looks like a good weekend Parker,” MJ said as she handed the phone back to Peter. Peter slid the phone into his pocket just as Flash made his presence known.

“Sup Penis? How was your weekend?” Flash asked snidely. “Mine was fantastic. My parents completely treated me to the most relaxing weekend ever. Did you have a good time with your parents?”

“Flash, seriously, just fuck off,” Peter said before MJ could interject on his behalf. He had had the best weekend with his family and knowing that he had people to support him gave him confidence.

“What did you just say?” Flash hissed out and both Ned and MJ shot him confused but impressed looks.

“Flash, I envy every person who hasn’t met you yet. I’m having a nice lunch with my friends so kindly, fuck off,” Peter demanded. His Spidey-Sense went haywire as Flash let out a growl and towered over him. The other teen grabbed Peter by the back of the shirt and without preamble, lifted Peter and punched him square in the face. Both MJ and Ned let out cries of anger as Peter slumped to the ground.

“Watch your tone Penis. Remember, you are no-one,” Flash hissed before storming out of the cafeteria. MJ pressed some napkins to Peter’s bleeding nose while Ned raced over to the drink machine to grab some ice.

“While I’m proud, what was that?” MJ asked as she attempted to stem the blood flow. Ned returned and wrapped a few ice cubes into a handful of napkins and pressed them to Peter’s slowly swelling nose and eye.

“I’m just sick of him,” Peter replied. “I’m sick of being a doormat.”

“I’m proud Parker. Now come on. You need to head to the nurse to get cleaned up,” MJ ordered. She and Ned helped Peter to stand and they walked out of the still silent cafeteria. Just as Peter had expected, no-one else stood up to Flash, everyone choosing to just stare at their lunch.

As Peter, MJ, and Ned made their way down to the nurses’ office, the group heard Peter’s name being called.

“Peter honey, what the hell happened?” Pepper’s tone was torn between fury and maternal as she looked at her son’s face. Both MJ and Ned were speechless at the sight of one of their heroes and Peter just smiled awkwardly.

“Hey Mom,” Peter said and while Pepper’s eyes softened at the term, it soon returned to its hard, furious state.

“I thought you told us it didn’t get physical?” Pepper demanded. She moved the napkins and ice away and looked at Peter’s face. “This looks physical to me.”

“If I may Ms Potts, this happened because Peter actually stood up for himself,” MJ said respectfully. Peter would have been smirking at his friend’s obvious hero worship, but his face was really starting to hurt.

“Pep, the Principal is waiting for us and Elsa is getting restless,” Tony’s voice echoed through the hall and soon the man joined them. “Pep, PETER! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?”

At the sound of Tony’s yelling, the office door burst open and Bucky raced out, followed by Principal Morita. Bucky took one look at Peter’s face and let out a savage growl. He took prowling steps towards the teen and cupped the non-injured side of his face in his flesh hand. Peter noticed that his metal hand was flexing rhythmically.

“Mr Parker, what happened?” Principal Morita asked as he too joined the scene.

“Sir, Flash punched Peter in the face, something he has been doing for years,” Ned commented, feeling bold with some of the Avengers surrounding him. “Peter actually stood up to him today and told him to back off which is why my best friend is now sporting a black eye and broken nose.”

“Mr Parker, is this true? Has Mr Thompson been bullying you?” Principal Morita asked.

“Yes sir,” Peter said without removing his gaze from Bucky. He was trying to keep his face and tone neutral so as not to set off the full Winter Soldier mode. “He has been harassing me since middle school.”

“He’s dead, he just hasn’t fallen over yet,” Bucky whispered softly so that only Peter could hear.

“Mr Parker, head to the nurse with your family and I will call for Mr Thompson. I’m terribly sorry this has happened, we will sort it out straight away,” Principal Morita said, and Peter nodded. “Miss Jones, Mr Leeds, please head to class. Thank you for your help.”

“Alright. Message us later loser,” MJ said affectionately and both she and Ned left the area. Peter took Bucky by the hand and led his parents and uncle into the nurses’ room.

“Mr Parker, I’m afraid this will hurt. Your nose is broken and needs to be reset,” the nurse said apologetically. Peter winced but nodded in understanding.

“Could Uncle Bucky reset it for me?” Peter asked softly and the nurse smiled. She nodded in approval and turned to make up another ice pack and get some ibuprofen for him.

“I’m sorry _маленький герой._ This will hurt,” Bucky said. Peter nodded and lay down on the bed. While Pepper and Tony watched, Bucky ran his palms down either side of Peter’s nose and reset the cartilage. “Breathe _маленький герой_. You have to breathe through the pain.”

While this was happening, Principal Morita had called Flash into his office. Flash had strutted in, thinking he was there for something good. He soon lost all confidence when he saw the angry look on Morita’s face.

“Mr Thompson, it has come to my attention that you have been bullying a fellow student,” Principal Morita said firmly.

“No sir,” Flash lied. If this was about who he was thinking it was, Penis was dead.

Before anything else could be said, the secretary opened the door and Peter walked in. Flash was about to start posturing when he noticed who was walking in behind Parker. Pepper Potts, Tony Stark and the Winter Fucking Soldier were all entering the room and surrounding Peter.

“Now, Mr Thompson. Mr Parker has somethings he is planning on telling us. And just so everyone is aware, I will be recording this interview,” Principal Morita said before nodding to Peter. Without looking at his fellow teenager, Peter told the whole story of Flash’s bullying, detailing the things he had said about Peter’s family situation and the nicknames he had been given.

“Sir, with all due respect, Parker brought all of it on himself,” Flash said, trying to scrape up some sympathy. He didn’t see Peter latching on to Bucky’s arm or Pepper latching on to Tony to stop either men from killing the teen. “He has been rubbing his fake internship in my face since he got it.

“Actually Flash, I have never once ‘rubbed it in your face’. Every time it has been brought up, it was you who said it,” Peter deadpanned. Flash opened his mouth to protest but Peter held his hand up to silence him. “You are the one who has been fixating on it. The only time I have ever spoken about it was to continually justify its validity. Never have I lorded it over people’s heads. In fact, I offered tips to people like Abe and Cindy on how to apply for internships at Stark Industries.”

“How dare you say Peter’s internship is fake,” Tony hissed out and Flash paled. “Peter has been my personal intern for over a year now. In fact, he is one of the best employees my company has. Do you know how many section heads have requested his presence in their labs? ALL OF THEM! Even Pep’s legal teams want him to intern with them. This kid right here, is officially the smartest person in the room in pretty much every room he enters. He is also the best person I know. Who are you to attempt to belittle him?”

“Thank you, Mr Stark,” Principal Morita said, attempting to regain some control. “Mr Thompson, this behaviour is unacceptable. And it appears that this is not a new occurrence. With that in mind, your parents have been called and I will be suspending you for 3 weeks.”

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” Flash yelled. Bucky moved and placed himself between Peter and the bully just in case Flash tried something. “My father donates a ton of money to this school. You suspend me and he will pull the funding faster than you can blink.”

“Do not threaten me Mr Thompson. This school has survived without your father’s money before and will do so after,” Morita hissed firmly, and Flash slumped back into his seat. “You will be suspended for 3 weeks and another outburst like that will just extend the suspension. You will also be removed from any teams you are a part of, including Academic Decathlon. You will not be allowed to rejoin any of the teams.”

“And don’t worry about funding,” Pepper said. “Should Mr Thompson pull the minimal funding he provides, Stark Industries will not only match it but will exceed it. Principal Morita, just inform me if there is anything Stark Industries can do to assist with funding for the school.”

“Mr Thompson, that is all. Please wait in the front office for your parents. They have been called and once they arrive, I will be telling them everything,” Principal Morita ordered. Flash stood and glared at Peter. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but the fierce glare Bucky was shooting him quelled his actions. Flash stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him. “Mr Parker, I can never express how sorry I am that you’ve had to put up with this behaviour.”

“Sir, if anything it was my fault,” when Bucky and Tony attempted to protest, Peter continued. “I never mentioned it to anyone. I didn’t want a fuss made because if he was bullying me, he would leave the other kids alone. But when he went after my family, I had to draw the line.”

“I am so proud that you never got physical in return Mr Parker. I am still sorry this has happened,” Principal Morita said. “Is there anything I can do to makeup for this?”

“Um, maybe,” Peter said, and Pepper raised an eyebrow. “I haven’t spoken to my parents yet, but I was wondering what the process was to test out of sophomore classes and into junior year?”

“May I ask why Mr Parker?” Morita asked.

“Honestly sir, I’m bored,” Peter replied. “The work I do through my internship has meant that I am already far ahead in chemistry and physics. I was just wondering if it was possible to move up a grade. I understand if its not, I just thought I’d ask.”

“Hmm, we haven’t had someone do that yet but I’m sure its possible. You have a near perfect GPA so I can’t imagine there would be any objections from your teachers,” Principal Morita said. “Let me see what I can do, and I’ll get back to you. Is that alright?”

“Perfectly Principal Morita,” Pepper said. “Thank you so much for you time today. I do want to let you know that we will be keeping Peter home for the rest of the week, just until his nose and eye heal. Could we organise for his work to be emailed to him?”

“Of course, Mrs Stark. Thank you for being so reasonable,” Principal Morita said. He stood and shook hands with the three adults in the room. “Mr Parker, I will email you about testing out of sophomore year once I work out the details.”

The small group exited the office and Peter simply lifted his head as Flash glared at him. Bucky let out a soft hiss as they passed the teen but Peter’s grip kept the ex-assassin grounded.

“Peter, how is your head?” Pepper asked once the group were securely in Happy’s car.

“Bit sore. The ibuprofen did nothing so I have a headache,” Peter replied. “Dad, would Dr Cho have anything stronger that may help?”

“We can ask once we get to the tower,” Tony said with a proud smile on his face. “I am so beyond proud of you son. You amaze me every day.”

Peter smiled back and curled into Tony’s side. Here surrounded by some of his family, while heading home to the rest of the family, Peter had never felt safer.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (all come from Google Translate so apologies for any errors): 
> 
> 1\. ребенок паук = baby spider
> 
> 2\. Пожалуйста, мама паук, уходите. Все нормально. Я просто хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое = Please mama sider, go away. I’m fine. I just want to be left alone.
> 
> 3\. Я не могу этого сделать, малыш. Я отчаянно беспокоюсь о тебе. Ты никогда не запираешься = I can't do that, little one. I am deeply concerned about you. You never lock yourself in
> 
> 4\. Мистер Старк наверняка будет иметь камеры на мне. Пожалуйста, иди = Mr Stark will surely have the cameras on me. Please, go
> 
> 5\. маленький паук = little spider
> 
> 6\. маленький герой – little hero 
> 
> 7\. Я тоже тебя люблю, малыш – I love you too, little one


End file.
